Le temps des framboises
by Baderoh
Summary: Os créé pour le Répertoire. Le choix est rude parfois pour les jumeaux Weasley. Sur qui vont ils pouvoir tester leur nouvelle farce ? Pour la suivante, pas de doutes : c'est toute l'école qui prendra. Cependant George semble dissipé.


Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouvel OS créé pour la page facebook Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter. C'est un défi ou à partir d'une image, il faut inventer un texte :)

J'aimerai remercier Yunoki et Vanimia qui sont des supers amies et supers auteures, allez faire une tour sur leurs comptes lorsque vous aurez une minute ;)

Aller je vous laisse lire maintenant ;) on se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Même si j'aimerai réellement avoir eu l'imagination pour creer tout ça,

l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling

* * *

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre du hall du château. Ils scrutaient chaque personne qui passait, un sourire étrange plaqué sur le visage. Quiconque les connaissait un temps soit peu savait qu'ils cherchaient une nouvelle cible pour leurs expériences, mais pour le moment personne ne les avait remarqué car les deux farceurs savaient se faire discret.

Un groupe passa devant eux. Fred et George les observèrent méthodiquement, l'aîné regardait les trois premiers tandis que le cadet se chargeait des trois derniers. Cependant aucun ne sembla leur convenir.

Alors que des Serdaigles courraient presque pour traverser le couloir, ils les analysèrent avant de se retourner l'un vers l'autre et de secouer la tête. Apparemment, ceux-ci aussi venaient d'échapper à une farce spéciale Weasley.

Une heure s'était écoulée sans qu'ils n'aient trouvé de victimes. Leur patience était mise à rude épreuve, mais il leur en fallait plus pour abandonner. L'un des jumeaux soupira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Rusard manquant de justesse de tomber, se précipita dans les escaliers, suivit de près par Miss Teigne. Quelqu'un avait dû retrouver Goyle pendu la tête en bas, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon où on pouvait lire :

« Tu veux voir ma baguette ? ».

Afin de ne pas être soupçonné, Fred prit note de ne pas monter par l'escalier des faunes dansants avant de s'adresser à son frère :

– Hé Gred

– Oui Forge ?

– Je t'ai vu la regarder.

– Je sais.

– Tu devrais lui dire.

– Je sais.

En général, ils n'abordaient jamais leur relation avec les filles, estimant que même leur lien gémellaire ne les y autorisaient pas, mais cette fois c'était différent. Fred avait remarqué que son frère était beaucoup moins attentif à leurs plans lorsqu' _elle_ était dans la pièce, mais loin de le chagriner, il était heureux de voir son double devenir légèrement maladroit en la voyant.

Ils continuèrent d'observer les passants.

– Au fait ! Rusard a dû trouver le gorille, il est parti en courant tout à l'heure.

George hocha la tête tout en regardant les nouveaux arrivants.

Les rouquins souriaient tous les deux en pensant au concierge en train d'essayer de décrocher l'acolyte de Malefoy du plafond, sans toutefois réussir. Ils l'imaginaient très bien s'emparer d'un balai et taper sur Goyle jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tombe, tandis que Miss Teigne faisait des ronds en dessous du pendu, tel un requin guettant sa proie.

Un nouveau groupe passa la porte du hall attirant l'attention des farceurs. Alors que son frère continuait de les observer, George remarqua une jeune fille en retrait de la bande. Le rouquin enfonça son coude dans les côtes de son jumeau. Loin de s'en offusquer, ce dernier regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait sa moitié Après avoir observé la nouvelle venue, les Weasley se regardèrent et celèrent leur accord par un regard malicieux.

Se dirigeant vers la jeune fille, un des futurs inventeurs de la boite à flemme fit part d'une remarque à son aîné de quelques secondes :

– Tu ne crois pas que Ron va nous en vouloir ?

– Mais non ! Sa Lav-Lav n'en sera que plus belle !

– Georgie ?

– Hum ?

\- J'ai ajouté une goutte de la nouvelle recette dans le chocolat.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Lavande avait mangé les chocolats que lui avaient offerts les Weasley, mais leur farce ne s'était toujours pas estompée. A chaque fois que les jumeaux croisaient leur frère accompagné de sa _chérie_ , ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, ce qui leur valait les regards noirs du cadet. La jeune femme quant a elle, marchait la tête vers le sol et s'était faite une frange pour masquer ses sourcils verts qui devenaient phosphorescents dans la nuit. Harry et Hermione eux, ne s'empêchaient pas de féliciter les deux farceurs.

Cependant les jumeaux ne s'attardaient jamais sur une blague car leur farce suivante était déjà en préparation.

Ils avaient vu grand, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient beaucoup s'amuser. Il avait fallut qu'ils importent de nombreux ingrédients, mais finalement, leur nouvelle invention était fin prête. Le matin, Fred et George étaient allés dans la cuisine en chatouillant la poire et comme ils s'y attendaient, tous les elfes s'étaient précipités sur eux afin d'accéder à leur demande. L'aîné avait alors fait diversion tandis que le cadet renversait leur potion dans le jus de citrouille. Lorsque le plus jeune s'était retourné et avait vu Dobby le regarder avec un grand sourire, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, de lui faire un clin d'œil et de mettre un doigt sur la bouche en signe de silence. L'elfe s'était retourné comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Tout le château s'était alors installé pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Les discussions allaient bon train à la table des professeurs comme aux tables des différentes maisons et tous se régalaient, puis la cloche sonna afin d'annoncer le début des cours. La grande salle se vida.

Les jumeaux avaient cours de potions, ils s'y rendirent en hâte afin de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle fureur de Rogue. Fred et George venaient d'ajouter de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise lorsque des rires éclatèrent dans les rangs des Poufsouffles avec qui ils avaient cours commun. Les deux Weasley levèrent la tête cherchant la source des exclamations. A priori tout semblait normal jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se dirigent vers Rogue qui se trouvait sur l'estrade face à eux. Le maître des potions qui avait lui aussi remarqué l'hilarité de ses élèves commença à crier :

– Vous n'êtes pas dans la cour du château, Mr Diggory. Une heure de retenue vous permettra de vous en rendre compte.

Loin de calmer ceux qui le regardaient, cela attira l'attention des Gryffondors et des autres Poufsouffles qui partirent eux aussi dans un grand éclat de rire.

L'ex mangemort n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Lorsqu'il se vit dans le reflet de l'armoire d'ingrédients, il remarqua que sa face gonflait et avait pris une couleur rouge vif. Enveloppé dans sa robe noire, ses cheveux gras entourant son énorme figure, le maître des potions avait à présent une tête de tomate. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Les élèves se retrouvèrent seuls, mais leur hilarité n'était pas retombée. Elle redoubla d'intensité lorsque la tête de Cédric se mit à gonfler également. Elle prit une teinte verte, s'allongea jusqu'à ressembler à un concombre. Les rires ne s'arrêtaient plus, chaque élève semblait entamer une transformation.

Même les jumeaux Weasley étaient différents maintenant, l'un était une cerise tandis que l'autre était un ananas.

Tous sortirent de la salle quand la cloche sonna _retentit._ Lorsque les jumeaux atteignirent le haut des marches, le hall ressemblait à panier de fruits et légumes. Tous les élèves avaient gardé leurs cheveux, mais leurs têtes avaient été remplacée par quelques végétaux. On pouvait y voir des fraises, des cerises, des pêches, Malefoy avec une tête de pastèque l'air paniqué, l'élu en chou qui côtoyait une carotte et une poire. Luna dans un coin regardait les autres en souriant, illuminant le radis qui avait remplacé sa tête. Un citron affublé de longs cheveux, d'un barbe grise et de lunettes en demi lune descendit les escaliers du hall. Les élèves le regardèrent en riant.

Le directeur prit la parole _attirant un peu plus l'attention des étudiants_ :

– Je salue ce coup de génie qui nous amuse tous _, il fit une pause, puis repris son discours._ La poursuite d'études n'étant pas possible dans ses conditions, nous avons décidé de suspendre les cours jusqu'à ce soir. Madame Pomfresh (il désigna une pomme quelques marches plus haut), le professeur Rogue et le professeur Chourave travailleront activement à la recherche d'un antidote.

Les élèves applaudirent à l'annonce _l'annulation_ des cours et se dispersèrent dans le château, tous vacants à de nouvelles occupations.

Dans la cour du château, un ananas et une cerise se promenaient en admirant leur œuvre. Ils discutaient et pour une fois savouraient ce qu'ils avaient fait sans penser à leur prochaine farce. George s'emmêla soudainement les pinceaux dans sa phrase, les yeux dirigés vers le lac. Fred suivit son regard et sourit.

– Tu devrais aller lui dire, c'est le moment.

Son double hocha la tête et s'en alla seul vers les rives.

Lorsque George arriva aux bords des berges, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il voulait graver l'instant qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était tellement belle ainsi plongé dans la contemplation du lac. Après un bon moment il se décida enfin à aller lui parler.

– Salut.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et le salua d'un signe de tête.

George repris :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que la framboise était mon fruit préféré ?

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Selon vous qui est cette framboise pour qui George en pince ?

On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)


End file.
